


a beaten wizard and a drunk monk

by Moeta



Series: Moeta's fictober [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Drunken Shenanigans, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Lesbian Beauregard Lionett, Protective Caleb Widogast, Protective Siblings, Zemnian Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moeta/pseuds/Moeta
Summary: “Very sure, we should probably get back to our inn”, Beau met his smile. They slowly made their way home, one beaten wizard and drunk monk, after a fun night out.





	a beaten wizard and a drunk monk

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2019, day 6: "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"
> 
> Finally back on track, only 15 minutes too late!
> 
> This writing thing, is more rewarding than I'd originally thought.  
Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

“Oh fuck you!”, Beau was drunk, “come on, my bitch mother fights better”, she was also in a big fight with several asshole who aggravated her. Beau still remained almost untouchable with her monk reflexes, but still that was only almost and in her drunken stupor she wasn’t too great at fighting back. The biggest one of them got behind her and held her arms, while the others began to use the opportunity.

“Oi! Assholes!”, A ginger wizard stepped into the fray, “how about you fight fairly, with someone your own size?”.

They stopped their onslaught, “and who might that be, you?”, they laughed, Beau was still hold tight, “we’ll fight how we damn well please ok?”,

“Oh nein, that would be her, especially if we fight how we please”, Caleb swiftly pulled out some powdered iron, spoke an arcane incantation and Beauregard’s size grew, they grew too large to be held back anymore and she was pissed. Caleb was immediately punched in the face, only barely maintaining concentration on the spell as he got knocked to the floor.

In response to seeing Caleb get decked in the face, Beauregard let loose a flurry of blows at the attacker, going for all the places she knew could lock up all his muscles but did so in an alternative way with him hitting the floor, unconscious. “Y’all just messed up”, she said,

“Nobody fucks with my Zemnian monk”, Caleb said getting up and standing with his back to Beau’s, looking at the guys encircling them, “not without getting burned in the fire”, Caleb hit one right in the crotch with a firebolt

“or a splitting headache”, Beau said taking out her staff and wacking another over the head with a heavy smack before giving him a headbutt and two kicks to the chest.

Their encircling enemies got closer or got up from the ground. Three went for the wizard, and he lost focus on his spell. the other two tried and failed to actually hit Beauregard.

“You do really have an affinity for trouble, Beauregard”, Caleb said before firing another firebolt at the same crotch as before, making the combatant stop, drop and roll away from the fight.

“So what? these guys are assholes”, Beauregard said as she weaved between their punches and punched them right back, with two strikes at both, one gut strike and neck and they were gone “and she was cute”.

“That doesn’t mean you sh-.. Keep a low profile remember?”, Caleb said as he encircled their last three enemies in a wall of fire and turned around to look at Beauregard, “You do know the crown’s guard will be here any minute?”

“I’m aware, your point?”, Beau sighed,

“well, before they get here”, Caleb pulled out some licorice root, “Are you ready to bolt?”

Beau smirked, “of course”. Caleb put the licorice in his mouth and casted haste on himself, the men behind the wall of flame didn’t even see them when the wall dropped, leaving them alone in the extra-messy tavern.

A minute later in an alley far away from that taverne Caleb was almost laying in the ditch, if not for Beau holding him up. “How cute was she?”, he asked with a laugh when he regained his scenes.

Beau grinned, “very, though probably not enough to go back there right this moment”.

“Oh really? You sure?”, Caleb teased with a smile,

“Very sure, we should probably get back to our inn”, Beau met his smile. They slowly made their way home, one beaten wizard and drunk monk, after a fun night out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through!  
If you want to, I'd be glad to read your comments
> 
> Have a swell day/evening/time, if you want to, of course. :~)


End file.
